


Mission Applesauce

by AlAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a cinnamon roll, brief mentions of Steve worrying too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You’re a superhero on the run, but also a year 10 student and damn those science notes are hard. Luckily you have the support of two men out of time who most likely know less about physics than you, but then again they try and that’s what friends are for.Request: hi!! I have a request for you! Can I have a fic where the reader is a 14/15 year old kid and she’s an avenger? And she’s super op like she’s invincible and strong and can teleport etc. overall badass but she’s still this teenage kid? And she’s on caps team in cacw and her n Bucky just get along really well? Nothing weird just good happy friends? And she gets him to open up and stuff? ik it’s a lot so no pressure, i just wanted to see it! Thanks bb <3





	Mission Applesauce

Title: Mission Applesauce  
Characters: Bucky Barnes & female!reader friendship, Steve Rogers & female!reader friendship,  
Fandom: MCU  
Word Count: ~1.2k  
Warnings: none, brief mentions of Steve worrying too much  
Summary: You’re a superhero on the run, but also a year 10 student and damn those science notes are hard. Luckily you have the support of two men out of time who most likely know less about physics than you, but then again they try and that’s what friends are for.  
Request: hi!! I have a request for you! Can I have a fic where the reader is a 14/15 year old kid and she’s an avenger? And she’s super op like she’s invincible and strong and can teleport etc. overall badass but she’s still this teenage kid? And she’s on caps team in cacw and her n Bucky just get along really well? Nothing weird just good happy friends? And she gets him to open up and stuff? ik it’s a lot so no pressure, i just wanted to see it! Thanks bb <3

 

“Wow really?” You felt someone look over your shoulder as you groaned at a small laptop “We’re the most wanted people in the world and you’re what? Writing an essay?”

“I wish it was an essay” You groaned some more for dramatics, some because this assignment actually sucked. The page you had open was filled with numbers and symbols, and honesty if only half of it made any sense to you you’d throw a freaking party. “It’s my friend’s notes from yesterday’s science class. I’m so gonna fail this year.”

“Aww come on, you’re smart it can’t be that bad?” Bucky Barnes tried to sound optimistic, but you could hear the hint of doubt in his words quite clear. You still appreciated that he tried.

“Only if I can figure this out” Your voice was again exaggerated. Maybe you should have gone for drama classes instead of science.

“Need some help?” He sounded earnest, but you couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped you at the idea. You didn’t even need to turn around to see the puzzlement on his face, eyes squirmed together and really focused on the complex scribbling of numbers and letters. It felt strangely satisfying that the man who could catch Captain Americas shield out of the air struggled with basic physics. Deciding to humour him you finally turned around to him with a sweet smile plastered on your face.

“As if you know anything about 10th grade physics.” You teased “Explain Newton’s first law and I’ll let you have a crack at these notes.”

“Newton?”

“Tree. Apple. Gravity.”

“I like apples. Hey, how about a study snack?” A flicker in his eyes spoke about his nervousness. You really did find something he had no freaking clue about – well as if it were hard with all the 21st century stuff – and he tried to deflect. Taking pity on him and feeling a twinge of guilt for messing with him you shrugged. “That’s not what you should take away from this.”

“Again world’s most wanted, I guess I just don’t care what I should take away.” And there it was, his usual attitude was back. You were glad to be able to see more of this. It felt like they were total different men, Bucky and the Winter Soldier, and you could understand Cap to some degree how he struggled. Bucky had been his best friend, bright, young and always at his side, it would have taken anyone a long time to wrap their mind around losing them and getting them back brainwashed.

“Wow you’re so full of yourself” You pushed all thoughts about Bucky’s programming away, simply enjoying the careless banter. It wasn’t as if he could actually hurt you even if he went all Winter Soldier right now. You had drawn the great lottery ticket power-wise or so it appeared to some. It sucked being invincible and super strong while trying to be a normal teenager. Gym classes were hell and if that jerk from your year made one more comment about girls being naturally weak at ball games – “because they don’t even have balls hahaha” – you’d blast him into the next week with a freaking softball. Mew maybe it wasn’t all bad to have cool secret powers.

“Someone around here needs to be the confident one” Bucky’s voice brought you back to the conversation, his eyes were still filled with humour but there was a hint of sadness in there as well “Since Caps all broody.”

“Why can’t I be the confident one?” You joked.

“Because you’re the smart one who needs to figure out her homework” He grinned “Just imagine Caps disappointment if you failed the year over this. You’d be grounded till you graduated!”

“Don’t you dare tell Steve…”

“Tell me what?” Someone suddenly asked. A slightly tinge of panic filled you. You could hold yourself easily in a fight, but oh the thought of disappointing Captain America gave you a small anxiety attack. Imagine that as a superpower: Being able to withstand the strong guilt that came with disappointing America’s first superhero, who would even use his ridiculous puppy dog eyes and natural moral high ground just to make you suffer some more. Maybe you hadn’t drawn the power lottery after all.

“This one is totally planning having takeout dinner a second night in a row” Bucky throw you a fake disappointed look “Especially after I kindly offered to make team waffles.”

“You’d just burn them” There was a humorous flicker in Steve’s lately so often broody eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by both you and Bucky. Even though it was a straight out lie you were glad Bucky made him laugh. They both deserved all the smiles in the world after all the things they both went through in the past.

“Fine you make waffles then” Bucky challenged you “I need to go study science anyway”

Steve throw you both a puzzled look and your heart skipped a beat. Bucky wouldn’t actually rat you out to Cap, would he? Because he had a point, Steve would ground you for the rest of your life if he found out you failed a class or worse an entire year over this. He appreciated you making a stand along with them, but you also knew how worried he was about every single member of his team. He was just the kind of person to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. And you really, really didn’t want to add to that weight.

“Hey, (y/n), it’s not cheating if I ask Steve right?” Bucky elbowed you jokingly, although you had no clue what he was on about “If we can figure out Newton and that stuff from your friends notes, I still win?”

“What are you two planning?” Steve’s eye furrowed, he looked suspicious and you felt the first twinge of guilt.

“Easy” Bucky replied, before you could try and safe yourself “If I manage to understand her science work and we both pass her next test, she owes me two Ben&Jerry cans and a Mario Cart rematch.”

“That sounds ridiculous” The suspicion slowly fell of Steve’s face and his original humorous smile reappeared.

“Does it?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at his best friend “Get your star spangled ass over here then and tell me Newton’s first law”

“Ahm…”

“Ha! I knew it” Bucky laughed “(y/n), waffles - you’re not getting off easy – and Steve, we are hereby the first official on-the-run-superhero-study group. Mission Applesauce is a go.”

“Mission Applesauce?” You asked, a smile forming. Bucky might be ridiculous at times, but you really appreciated how he would always help out a friend. He was one of the greatest friends one could ask for and you totally understood why Steve would go to the end of the world to protect him. After getting to know him like this, so would you.

“You said Newton had something to do with apples – and gravity, you mentioned gravity right? - And I want waffles, which go best with applesauce. Oh can we make that some kind of physics law too? No waffles without applesauce. We could call it the Barnes concept.”

“You’re ridiculous” Steve said again, but with a fond smile. For just a moment all that weight on his shoulders dropped and he was just another ridiculously dorky superhero.

“Heh, you both love it”


End file.
